Charles Xavier/Films
' Charles Francis Xavier', also known as Professor X, is a mutant, the leader and creater of the X-Men, the founder of the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, and one of the most powerful telepaths in the world. His dream of a peaceful coexistence between mutants and humans has long been the driving force for the X-Men. An immensely powerful telepath and scientific genius, Xavier has been known as the heart and soul of the X-Men, having first formed the team of mutants back in 1962. Family Original Timeline *Sharon Xavier (mother) *P. Xavier (twin brother) *Mystique (foster sister) Revised Timeline *Sharon Xavier (mother) *P. Xavier (twin brother) *Mystique (foster sister) *Juggernaut (step-brother) Powers Telepathy: As one of the most powerful telepaths in the world, Xavier has a wide array of telepathic powers. An example would be when Xavier scans a person's brain and finds any information he needs, including memories. He used this power to help Logan unlock his memories, and in the 70's when he used this ability to search the mind of a woman, so he could see what flight Raven was going to take. Xavier's telepathic abilities were so great that Apocalypse desired to possess his body, despite already having extremely powerful telepathic abilities. Due to having his powers greatly enhanced by Apocalypse, Xavier's telepathy is now at the point where he can communicate with everyone across the whole world without the aid of Cerebro. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can make himself invisible by manipulating the minds of others. He used this to hide himself, Magneto, and all the assault troops while en route to the dacha of the Russian general without being detected while in the back of the caravan. *''Telepathic Communication:'' He is able to telepathically communicate with others. He demonstrated this at the end of X-Men Origins: Wolverine ''when he communicated with a young Cyclops, and in ''X-Men: First Class when he communicated with Moira and Magneto. *''Mental Detection:'' He is able to sense where nearby mutants are. He demonstrated this when he sensed that Rogue had left the mansion and was at the train station. This ability is enhanced when he uses Cerebro. He was also able to find out that Jean Grey had left the X-Mansion in X-Men: The Last Stand. *''Mind Control:'' He is able to manipulate the minds of others to get them to do what he wants them to do. He does not like using this ability to make people do what he wants them to do all the time as he said when talking to Magneto while going to Jean Grey's house when she was a child. *''Mental Possession:'' He is able to enter the mind of another to control their body and see from their perspective. He demonstrated this at the dacha of a Russian general and possessed the mind of a guard. *''Mental Sedation:'' He can make others fall asleep simply by telling them to. *''Mind Transferal:'' When his body was destroyed in X-Men: The Last Stand, he transferred his consciousness into a host body, which is seemingly an advanced version of his ability to possess the mind of another. It is believed that the body he transferred himself into is his brain dead twin brother's, his powers being enough to resuscitate the body, though the body shared Xavier's partial paralysis. *''Paralyzation:'' He can mentally paralyze others, making it appear as if time has been stopped, although he can also paralyze only the body without rendering people's minds frozen as well. He shows this first at the beginning of X2: X-Men United. If Xavier transfers much of himself to possess and paralyze the body, he can feel pain and discomfort his target feels as if he was experiencing it himself, though without any harm coming to his actual body. *''Mental Link:'' He has the ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. This was shown when Jean Grey linked with him to communicate with the others in the X-Jet before perishing. In X-Men: Days of Future Past, Xavier uses this power to project his mind into the future by linking to the future Logan's mind and use them as a bridge to it where he is able to connect to and converse with his future self. *''Memory Implantation:'' He once threatened Logan that he could make him believe he was a six-year-old girl. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He has the ability to cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person. This was demonstrated at the end of X-Men: First Class. Here, he used this power while passionately kissing Moira MacTaggert and made her forget all the time that she had spent with Xavier and the mutants. *''Memory Restoration:'' As shown in X-Men: Apocalypse, along with erasing memories, Xavier has the ability to restore a person' smemories as well. This was demonstrated when he restored the memories of Moira, which he had initially erased, causing her to remember all the time she spent with him. *''Telepathic Illusion:'' Xavier is able to create realistic illusions. In X-Men: Days of Future Past, Xavier used this power to convince Raven not to kill Bolivar Trask. His illusions take the form of himself but with the ability to stand. His illusion-based projection allows him to perceive events from afar with only his projection being present. *''Psychic Barriers:'' Xavier was able to place mental blocks in Jean Grey's mind so that she could not unlock the Phoenix part of her personality. *''Psychic Blasts:'' When his powers were boosted by Cerebro, Xavier had enough power to cause every mutant in the world to experience a lethal, excruciating pain. He was also able to make every human experience the same lethal pain when Magneto reversed Cerebro. These blasts could not affect Magneto, as he was wearing his helmet. When his powers were out of control due to mental illness, Xavier would release psychic pulses that could affect hundreds of people across over a mile radius. These pulses paralyze and tortures all those affected and could have killed anyone who was forced to experience it for more than a few minutes. *''Psychic Resistance:'' According to William Stryker, the mind control serum would have no effect on Xavier as his resistance of other people's telepath makes it very difficut to control him. He can resist psychic attacks from others and protect his allies. It is likely that Emma Frost could not telepathically attack Xavier or Magneto as Xavier defended both their minds from her, though he did feel a slight sting from her when trying to read her mind. *''Animal Manipulation:'' Xavier was shown to be able to affect animals with his telepathic abilities when he concentrated on a group of stray horses belonging to the Munson family and having them return calmly to their owners. He was able to do this when not taking his medication for his mental illness, though he ran the risk of having a psychic seizure. Abilities Genius-Level Intellect: A natural genius, Xavier is a leading authority in genetics, mutation, and psychics. He also possesses considerable expertise in other life sciences. He is highly talented in devising equipment for utilizing and enhancing psychic powers. Xavier is also quite the masterful tactician and strategist, effectively evaluating situations and devising swift responses. Multilingual: Xavier has been shown to be fluent in many languages. In X-Men: First Class, he was shown to be able to speak Russian. In X-Men: Apocalypse, during his speech to the entire world, he was able to speak several different native languages to respective countries. In Logan, he was able to speak Spanish to Laura. However, this could be a result of his psychic abilities, and he translates his voice inside people's heads so people who speak different languages could understand him. Skilled Leader Weaknesses Original Timeline Neural Inhibitor Helmet: William Stryker was able to build a special helmet that blocked Xavier's abilities. Emma Frost's Diamond Form: When Emma Frost was in her diamond form, Xavier was unable to use his powers on her since the diamonds acted as some sort of telepathic shield. Magneto's Helmet: Made of an unknown material, Magneto's helmet is impervious to Xavier's powers. Revised Timeline Neurodegenerative Disease: With a genius mind and tremendous mental powers, Xavier was not immune to the potential decay of his clarity. In his advanced age, Xavier's focus and memory began to slip. At time, he would go into random rambles. This also had an unfortunate effect on his telepathic abilities, as he would seemingly be repeating the thoughts of others in his vicinity. During his random seizures, he would uncontrollably send psychic blasts throughout a large radius, paralyzing everyone within the area and potentially killing everyone if left unchecked for too long. He was forced to rely on medication to stop the seizures, which made him less clear of mind and unable to use his powers. When not taking his medicine, he could use his powers to an extent but risked suffering another seizure as a result. Paraplegic: Xavier has been unable to walk due to spinal damage, suffered when one of the bullets Magneto bounced off using his magnetic powers accidentally hit him in 1962. Hank McCoy's Serum: Hank's serum gave Xavier the ability to walk but blocked his powers. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:X-Men Films Characters